star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack West
Jack West is an Imperial Combat Assault tank commander. He Is currently assigned to the ISD Evictus. Biography Early Life Jack grew up a normal kid in the city. His parents were both crop farmers. He never planned to join the empire until at 16 years old a bomb set off in the marketplace by a radical rebel cell killed his mother and crippled his father. Not 1 month later he joined up in the Imperial Armoured Division. Training in the Empire He trained for 2 years in simulators and Hovertanks. In total he has spent nearly 4500 hours in sims and tanks and has about 20 confirmed kills but his crew estimates the number to be in the 50s. But no simulator can train for the real thing, that moment when you realize you are being shot at. Combat On his first deployment in a skirmish with rebels his tank was hit and disabled. The Rocket went straight through the armor and detonated inside the tank killing his crew, blowing one his left leg and arm off. After many years of service him and his crew were transferred to the Evictus.In the 5 years of service Jack has only lost 3 soldiers.Him and his crew love the tank and treat it as a human, the crew have named their tank Krayt after the dragon on tatooine. He keeps his tank and crew in great condition and his crew sees him as a great commander even though they are all older then him. He has kept his armor and weapon in great shape as well as the tank he has been commanding for 2 years now. And a crewman for 3. Assignment on Cairn West was stationed on the Cairn Installation in the Lenico Belt. He was there to test the new TX-225 Hover tank. During this assignment he met with the KX-series droid K-3JH. After the droid malfunctioned and insulted his dead mother he punched the droids chest denting it but not doing damage to his cyborg arm. Massacre on Kashyyyk In 16 BBY West and his crew were deployed to Kashyyyk. Mid-way into the tour they were sent to kill Wookiee rebels. Instead they found a village full of women and children. After reporting this finding to the base they were ordered to kill everyone. When they opened fire a Wookiee started to strangle West but he stabbed the Wookiee in the chest and was dropped. After massacring the village they returned to the base and 2 weeks later redeployed. Personality and Traits West is cheerful, exited and child-like. He places the life of his crew and tank above his own. This is from the fact that his first crew was all killed. He has a dark side that comes out when someone tries to injure a friend or a family member. Jack has little respect for most commissioned officers assuming them to be stuck up rich, arrogant officers who have never properly seen combat. Most of this is due to the injuries he has sustained in his years of combat. He has little feeling and empathy for anyone or anything except his crew, tank and gear.